


All I ever wanted was happiness

by mvo60



Series: Fighting for you, fighting for us [2]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 13:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvo60/pseuds/mvo60
Summary: “Pancakes, fruits and fresh juice. What did I do to deserve that Captain ?” She asked, still smiling and stealing a blueberry from the bowl that Matt had carefully prepared with a bunch of different berries, her favorite fruits.“Well I thought that we could extend our two weeks of pure bliss and I have certainly noticed that our baby made you even more addicted to berries which I thought was impossible”. He chuckled, quickly kissing her cheek before starting to eat the french toasts that he had prepared for himself.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Series: Fighting for you, fighting for us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207208
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	All I ever wanted was happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, welcome to my new story which will be 2 or 3 chapters. 
> 
> You don't need to have read Under the stars to read this one. 
> 
> I hope that you will enjoy it, comments and kudos are always highly appreciated. 
> 
> Of course I do not own any of the characters !!

Sylvie started to wake up because of a distant noise, gradually taking up her bearings and noticing that Matt’s side of the bed was empty and cold under her hand. Her moment of loneliness only lasted a few seconds as she heard the familiar steps of the man sharing her life coming closer and closer on their old parquet that they fell in love with the first time they visited the house that became their home. 

As he entered the room carrying a tray full of good food, her first thought was that she could not believe how happy they were. Happiness was the perfect word to describe their current state of mind. She slowly straightened up, leaned against the headboard and beamed at Matt as he joined her in bed, leaning in to gently kiss her just after placing the tray on Sylvie's knees. 

“Pancakes, fruits and fresh juice. What did I do to deserve that Captain ?” She asked, still smiling and stealing a blueberry from the bowl that Matt had carefully prepared with a bunch of different berries, her favorite fruits. 

“Well I thought that we could extend our two weeks of pure bliss and I have certainly noticed that our baby made you even more addicted to berries which I thought was impossible”. He chuckled, quickly kissing her cheek before starting to eat the french toasts that he had prepared for himself. 

After discovering that Sylvie was pregnant and that their whole world was about to change Matt had booked them a two weeks vacation in Hawaii. However, they had to wait for Severide and Kidd’s return from their three weeks honeymoon before leaving themselves, 51 simply couldn’t function without a Captain, a Squad Lieutenant and a PIC leaving at the same time. Their furlough came in the right moment because it was becoming more and more difficult for Sylvie to keep her secret. Obviously she was not the best at keeping secrets in general but lying about why she was not drinking at Molly’s was starting to be a really hard task. After seeing them at a karaoke night at Molly's, Sylvie was convinced that Chloe and Cindy had discovered what she was hiding but they were gracious enough and said nothing to her, they just smiled at her knowingly. 

Now they’ve been back for two whole days and yesterday was one of the best days they ever had. After two weeks of being just the two of them, well them and the baby, and enjoying their own little bubble, they came back for their 14 weeks appointment and discovered the sex of the littlest Casey. They didn’t care about having a girl or a boy but knowing the sex just made it more real and Sylvie being a planner, she just couldn’t wait anymore. 

“So…” Started Sylvie as she turned her body to fully face Matt “Now that the first trimester is behind us and that we know the sex of the baby, should we start talking about making an announcement to our families and 51”. 

“Maybe we should wait a little bit longer” Suggested Matt while fidgeting his fingers. He was incredibly happy but a part of him was also really scared. He had lost a baby before and everyone knowing about the miscarriage didn’t help him at the time, it made him feel trapped and observed constantly. Sylvie wasn't oblivious, she saw that Matt was carefully enthusiastic until now, she noticed that he was struggling with some of his worst fears right now but that he was hesitant to talk about it with her. 

“Hey Matt, look at me” She gently said while guiding his head so that he could stop watching his hands and finally lock his eyes with hers. “I know that me being pregnant is not the easiest thing for you…”

“No, don’t say that Sylvie, I have never been happier”. He quickly interrupted her, not wanting her to feel bad about everything that was happening right now. 

“I know that you are and I also know what happened in the past. Your fears are valid Matt, you are allowed to feel what you need to feel and I will be right next to you. Always. But I also feel that we should start telling people. Firstly because I can't hide my bump forever. The Chief also really needs to know and quite frankly I don’t think I can keep my mouth shut any longer.” She laughed while brushing Matt’s cheek tenderly. 

“You are right. I need to focus on the bright side of this. We have passed the first trimester, everything is going extremely well with this little one.“ Matt replied, his eyes firmly fixed on his right hand which was gently caressing Sylvie’s little bump. “You know what, your parents are coming this weekend so we should tell them in person and maybe we can do it with Christie and Violet there too”. 

“Yes, a nice family dinner with the four of them would be perfect and we can facetime my brother this weekend too”. 

“What about 51 ? Should we wait, maybe it is best for your parents to know about it first ?” Asked Matt who clearly wanted to be sensible to Sylvie’s parents. For the past year and a half he had built a beautiful relationship with each of them, he truly felt like one of their children and he really didn’t want to disappoint them. Being with Sylvie brought to him the family he never had, and it only made him love her more. 

“It is okay, they will learn about it in three days and it actually would be good for everyone at 51 to know about the baby before next shift like that they can be worried and overprotective with you”. 

“Okay, so should I text everyone and ask them to meet us at Molly’s at like 6pm ?”. Matt asked while taking his phone from his nightstand, ready to text. 

“Yeah you can do that” Sylvie replied as she started to attack her pancakes, pregnancy was really kicking her ass concerning food, she was always hungry, and right now her pancakes smelt incredibly good. Matt chuckled while typing a message for everyone at 51 it didn’t go unnoticed that Sylvie’s mind was solely on her food, her eyes were fixed on her pancakes and she was quietly humming. 

_ Matt : Hey guys, meet me at Molly’s at 6 tonight  _

  
  


***

  
  


As Kidd and Severide entered the bar, they saw that almost everyone from 51 was already there and Hermann immediately noticed the entrance of the newlyweds “Kidd, Severide, finally people who might know what this is all about”. 

“Actually we have no clue what is happening. The Captain message was kinda cryptic and Brett is not answering her phone”. Acknowledged Kidd while moving forward into the bar and sitting on the empty stool next to Mackey at the bar. 

“It can’t be just to show us their holidays’ photos. I love them both but it is not really my cup of tea''. Jumped in Mouch. 

“I am guessing a baby, it has to be a baby”. Squealed Mackey who certainly was intrigued by her PIC’s behavior. 

“Shsh don’t jinx it”. Reacted Kidd immediately, slapping gently Mackey’s left arm. She was secretly hoping for a wedding or a pregnancy announcement but Sylvie and Matt never had an easy life or easy relationships so her superstitions had grown around them, they definitely needed all the good luck.

The door opened again and all 51 quickly looked to see if Casey and Brett were finally here. Hermann couldn’t help it and growled when he saw that the newest person entering his bar was neither of them. 

“Well nice to see you all” laughed Foster as she sat down abruptly next to Mouch at the bar. “So where are they ? I have a final tomorrow and I am far from prepared”. 

“Wait, Casey also sent you a text ? Clearly Mackey you are right, it is a wedding or a pregnancy announcement” Echoed Cruz enthusiastically while smiling into his drink.

“Don’t jinx it Joe. And no Casey didn’t text me, Brett did”. Quickly answered Foster as she moved from the bar to a table set against the wall to hug Stella who was now sitting with Severide and the rest of the guys from squad. 

“They said 6pm, it is…”. Hermann never could finish it sentence, the door finally opened on the people they have been waiting for the past half hour. Everyone eyed them curiously as they slowly walked into the bar to sit where Emily was not even a minute ago. They barely acknowledged the others, and while Matt was already sitting on his stool Sylvie was unhurriedly taking off her navy blue jacket before sitting next to him.

“Hmm I am gonna take what’s on the tap Hermann”. Declared the Captain, looking his engine Lieutenant right in the eyes. 

“What no way, you summoned all 51 here. So you are gonna tell us what is happening before I get you those drinks”. Grumbled the bartender as he abruptly put down a bottle of vodka behind the bar, the noise of the glass against the wood echoing in the silent bar. 

Matt turned to Sylvie and she could see that he was enjoying messing with his friends, but he was also appreciating the last few moments of their little secret. She noticed that he was excited, he had this little smirk that she loved so much and his eyes were looking at her like she was the eighth wonders of the world. Sylvie knew when he nodded imperceptibly that he was giving her the honor of announcing the great news. She slowly turned around on her stool, got up standing in front of everyone and found the eyes of her two best friends before finally saying it. 

“We are having a baby !!!”. 

Total chaos, cheers bursting from all sides and both Sylvie and Matt were engulfed in hugs by every member of 51 and from Donna, Cindy, Chloé and Trudy who came with their respective husbands. Cruz finally let go of Sylvie, after telling her that he was so happy for her, after all they were room dogs for life, and then she recognized the two arms circling her from behind as Stella’s and the other pair of arms joining the hug from her right side as Emily’s. 

“I am so happy for you, I can’t wait to meet your baby. That is one lucky baby to have you as a mom”. Declared Stella with a shaking voice as she nuzzled her face into her best friend's neck. Maybe Sylvie and Matt weren’t doomed after all, maybe they were destined to be happy, but only happy together. She truly couldn’t wait to meet and spoil this blonde aired, blue eyed baby.

Sylvie could feel the cold tears of her best friend running on her neck, and while the noise calmed down around her she searched for Matt and saw him hugging Severide tightly, both men beaming. He noticed her watching him and without taking her eyes off him, she gently put her hand on Stella’s hand who was still on her small bump, she started to talk again with a soft but loud enough voice “Hey guys, you should also know that our new smoke eater is a girl”. 

Loud cheers erupted once again, Severide slapping Matt's shoulders enthusiastically and Stella hugging Sylvie even tighter, showing her best friend how happy she was for her. 

“Well that is definitely the kind of news that we love. The first drink is free for every member of the 51 family to celebrate the upcoming birth of little Miss Casey”. 

Little Miss Casey, it definitely was amazing to hear it. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope that you liked it, after all of this fluff prepare yourself for some tough moments...   
> I will try to update it quickly !!


End file.
